


christmas shenanigans

by ASCELLAS



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Making Out, Nonbinary Character, Other, nb kurapika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASCELLAS/pseuds/ASCELLAS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off tumblr post-</p>
<p>important otp christmas question: who has placed mistletoe in every room of the house to get in as many kisses as possible and who is exasperatedly questioning ‘this is the 5th timE TODAY WHERE IS ALL THIS MISTLETOE COMING FROM?’ before sighing and leaning in</p>
            </blockquote>





	christmas shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> THIS KIND OF TURNED TO TRASH FORGIVE ME and there's probably so many typos but /praying hands emoji/

Leorio was on the same boat as Gon with absolutely loving Christmas. It was the only time he was really able to spend time with his family. Now it was even better now that he had his datefriend and kids to spend it with. Leorio and Gon didn't waste anytime with putting the decorations up once it had hit December 1st. Instead of going to work, Leorio spent most of the day inside the apartment putting things up. From the lights to the paper snowflakes and chains, he didn't leave anything out.

One of Leorio's favorite thing to do during the holidays was place a shit ton of mistletoe in every inch of whatever place he was staying in. Now with Kurapika here, he really made sure to put it wherever he could. In the bathroom, basically every single area covering their bedroom, name it and it was probably there. Needless to say Kurapika wasn't very pleased with this development. 

They started to notice a couple times after coming home from the store. First it happened at the front door, where Leorio was anxiously awaiting their arrival home. He pointed at the mistletoe hanging above the doorway. Kurapika only shook their head but gave him a kiss anyways. They thought it was a ridiculous tradition but it made Leorio happy. 

Kurapika thought that was the end of it until Leorio went into the kitchen with them and helped them put groceries away. Which usually never happened. Everything made sense once Leorio again pointed to a piece of the plant dangling from the cabinet. With an exasperated sigh, Kurapika took Leorio's face in their hands and pressed their lips quickly to his. After that, they continued to ignore him until they were done putting things away. Leorio made his escape to the living room while Kurapika finished in the kitchen. Everything was going according to his plans so far. 

They joined him in the living room shortly after, quickly cuddling up next to him. When a couple minutes passed, Leorio tapped Kurapika's shoulder and pointed to the ceiling. Kurapika looked up and let out a loud groan of annoyance. The third one, this was absolutely annoying at this point. They quickly kissed the side of his cheek since Leorio would not stop pouting until he got what he wanted. 

It didn't stop until Leorio followed Kurapika into at least every part of the house. Kurapika was reaching the end of their patience with all of this. Really all Leorio had to do was ask, "Look how much more of this do I have to endure?" They asked before settling back in the living room. Leorio joined them on the choice with a pleased smirk on his face. He simply shrugged in reply and draped his arms around their shoulders. Kurapika couldn't believe this nonsense.

A couple hours passed with them enjoying their time, until Kurapika got up to get ready on getting dinner started. They weren't surprised to find Leorio following them in the kitchen not too long after.

"Look, unless you're going to help don't bother coming in here." Kurapika told him. 

"Fine fine I'll help what do you need me to do?" Leorio asked, sliding up next to them. Kurapika tossed him a couple of vegetables, telling him to cut them. He did what they asked, enjoying their little bit of time with each other. Leorio took time to reflect on how much he appreciated Kurapika and their relationship. He was glad they were going to celebrate Christmas together. There really wasn't anyone he would rather be with, or anywhere for that matter. 

Once finishing his assigned task, Leorio handed them the vegetables and leaned against the counter. Kurapika thanked him before finishing up. They wiped off their hands on the apron before looking over at Leorio, who had not moved. They looked up spotting mistletoe conveniently hanging from the kitchen fan by the stove.

"Alright come on let's get this over with." Kurapika said, turning to face him. 

"Don't sound so bent out of shape about it." Leorio retorted before grabbing their waist. He pulled them closer before pressing his lips firmly against their neck. Kurapika titled their head to side, allowing him easier access. Their hands tightly clutched the back of his shirt while they let out a breathy moan.

"Look d-don't get any ideas." They muttered. Kurapika already knew they were done for. Leorio grinned against their exposed neck, only to start leaving various love bites. He moved his hands from their waist to grab their ass and lift them on the counter top. Kurapika rolled their eyes but moved in to kiss him again. They held his face firmly in their hands then moved their tongue into his mouth. So much for not getting any ideas. Leorio hungrily worked his mouth against theirs, only pulling away when they had to breath. 

"Mhm can we take this to the bedroom?" Leorio asked, pulling Kurapika back down for another kiss. They broke away, reaching across the counter to turn the stove. Kurapika nodded before Leorio pulled them off the counter. They wrapped their legs around his waist, working on kissing and biting his neck. It didn't take long for Leorio to make it to their bedroom and continue what they were doing.

Looks like his mistletoe plan was paying off already.


End file.
